One of These Days
by Dareia
Summary: I'm only going to say, this is another Tulie story from me because I don't wanna give away where I'm heading with this. So if you liked my previous Tulie stories, then read this one, too. Hopefully, no one will be disappointed.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, Ladies. So this is my new Tulie story I'm working on. I already wrote 4 small chapters like this and I will upload once in a week. Reviews are highly appreciated, good or bad, I promise to answer to everybody. Hope you will like it. Dareia **

**ONE OF THESE DAYS...  
****PART1-TIM**

I enter the Taylor house without knocking, like it's my own home. The funny thing is, the place really does feel more like a home than any place I've ever lived before. I thought it would be weird living with the Taylors but I was totally wrong. They made me feel like I'm a part of the family as soon as I stepped in.

Not even the rules what Coach and Mrs. T. laid down can ruin it. For my biggest surprise I don't miss the parties, the booze or any of that. I'm okay with taking care of Gracie, going to the grocery, watching some cheesy movie with Jules and so on. All of this make me feel like I belong.

Well, there's something what bothers me since I'm here and it's getting harder and harder to avoid the problem. For a guy like me (or for any guy, really) it's very hard to resist a girl like…

„Julie," she bumps into me, her little hands clunching into my arms, trying to keep her balance, my arms around her waist trying to steady her.

I look over at her. She only wears a pink bra and tight jeans. Her chest is pushing against me and thoughts what shouldn't be in my head about Julie Taylor fills my mind.

„Like what you see?" She cocks her head to the side, playing the cool even though I can see pink flushes coloring her pretty face.

„Pink looks good on you," I smirk, watching her biting her bottom lip.

I'm wondering if she's aware of how hot it is when she does that or that her skin is so soft it could drive any grown man crazy... I release my hold on her, afraid I would do something stupid.

It was bad enough when Coach caught me corrupting his little girl after that stupid party when I had to drag her home. Not to mention, even worse I can't stop thinking about those full lips and that Julie Taylor is more of a little tease than a little girl anymore.

„I'd better put on some clothes before you drool over me," she rolls her eyes, slowly releasing her grip on me, much more slower than she should. If she's trying to drive me nuts, she's on the right path.

„You would like that, Pixie," I wink at her, earning a smack to my arm.

„Gross," she makes a face, walking to her room.

„You'd better hurry, or we're gonna be late for your dance stuff."

I wait impatently at her door. I was asked to take Julie to her recital and of course, I couldn't say no. I don't wanna be late, disappointing Coach and Mrs. T. that I couldn't even got Jules there in time.

„Hold your horses, Tim," Julie opens the door and I almost choke on the air when I see her.

Damn, she's beautiful. Not that I haven't known that before but she's amazing. She wears tight jeans and a very short ripped pink top what doesn't really cover more than the bra underneath it. There's only some light make up on her face, her long hair falls over her shoulders in wavy locks. It's like she's shining, like she really is a beautiful pixie. And I sound like a moron from one of her romantic movies.

„What do you think?" She asks, bringing me back to reality. Hell, I think she's the most fucking amazing woman ever walked on Earth.

„You're perfect, Jules," she smiles at me brightly, giving a light kiss to my cheeks, making me melt.

„One of these days, we're gonna get in trouble," I say, tucking a lock of silky blond hair behind her ear. „You know that, don't you, little Taylor?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, so I couldn't wait anymore with the update even if I only got 2 reviews what makes me sad. The next chapter will be from Tami's point of view. Please, review. Thanks.**

**ONE OF THESE DAYS…  
****PART 2-JULIE**

„What the hell was that, Taylor?" Tim asks as I enter the house with him hot on my heals.

That was a good question. I'm wondering as well. The pictures of Lyla screaming at Tim, humilating him in front of the whole school, saying awful things appears in front of me again, making my blood boil. How dare she? Who does she think she is?

„I was trying to help you," I snap back, turning toward him, my face burning with anger. „You just stood there, letting her say all those awful things about you."

„Because she was right," he practically yells at me, throwing his arms in the air.

„The hell she was," I glare at him, dropping my bag to the floor what lands with a big thump.

Yes, Tim screwed up with getting together with Lyla when Jason got paralyzed. But they were both in it what means Lyla Garrity got no right to talk with him the way she did. She isn't the little saint she's pretend to be and I know for a fact Tim Riggins got a good heart. He's one of the most caring person I've ever known and not even his tones of issues can change that.

„You almost hit her for God' sake," he paces up and down in the middle of the room.

„So what?" I narrow my eyes, raising my voice as well. Actually, I know I wouldn't have hit her even if she has deserved it but that isn't the point at the moment.

„So what? What the fuck, Jules?" That's when it hits me. It's about Lyla and that he's still in love with her.

„So that's the problem. That I wanted to hurt her," I say in a small voice, dropping my eyes to the floor.

„I don't give a rat's ass about Lyla. The problem is that you could get in trouble," he explains to me heatedly like I'm not completely sane. „Do you even know what have you done? They're already talking about us. The Coach's little girl is hanging with that Riggins boy. It's been bad enough without you making a scene. Do you realize what will people think and say about you?"

„I don't care," I move my gaze back to him as anger overwhelmes me again. I know what they say but I don't care at all. Nobody's got a right to tell me with whom I can spend my time with. If I wanna be with Tim Riggins, I'll be with him and they can say whatever they want.

„I do. I'm not worth it," he turns away, hands in fist and I need all my self-control not starting to yell at him.

„Don't you dare say things like that, Tim Riggins," I say with a shaky voice, glaring at his back.

„Why the hell not? Open your eyes, Taylor," he turns toward me, his eyes darkening. „You live in Wonderland where everybody is good like you. Time to face reality. I'm the fucked up, wasted, drunk jock everybody thinks I am. Stop it or you'll get hurt."

He's only a few inches away when he finishes, his eyes are dangerously dark, flickering with rage. I realize I managaed to break some kind of wall in him because never in my life I heard Tim talk (or shall I say yell) that much. My back is against the wall. Tim is towering over me, his arms on each side of me, caging me between his body and the wall. The whole situation is very intimidating but I stand his gaze, not trying to move.

I know he's only doing it to prove his point, to prove he got his reputation with a reason, that he's the bad boy. But I know better. I know the real Tim Riggins who is lost, lonely and afraid of getting close to anybody.

„I'm not scared of you," I state, firmly.

His eyes bores into mine, watching me intensly.

„You should be," he breathes quietly. He turns on his heals and leaves the house, shutting the door loudly, making me wince.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello, Ladies. I didn't want to update until the weekend but plan changed because my most faithful reader and my biggest supporter, dear Anamia1 got cold and I'd like to shake her up a little. **

**ps.: I know I didn't answer for the reviews but I will just give me some time. Thank You.**

**ONE OF THESE DAYS  
****PART3-TAMI**

I can't sleep. The realization that something is going on with Jules and Tim can't get out of my head. I don't know how I could miss the signs. I should have seen it. They are practically inseperable since the hurricane caught them.

My little girl was ready to fight for Tim today. When I arrived she was like a lion, trying to protect him, practically shielding Tim with her own body. Fortunately, Tim came to his senses and dragged her away before I could interrupt or Julie could do something even more stupid than lashing out on Lyla.

It isn't very classy when I decide to peek out of the room when Tim arrives in the middle of the night but I have to know what's happening. I would expect something like this from my husband but not from myself. I tip toe to the door, watching my daughter walking out of her room, practically throwing herself into Tim's arms. They hold each other for a few moments, murmuring words I can't hear before Tim gives a kiss to her forehead, saying she should get some sleep.

In the morning I'm up before anybody is awake in the house, or at least I thought so, right until I see Julie walking to the couch where Tim sleeps. As much as I can tell she's also still half asleep, her eyes are puffy and almost fully closed as she's trying to wake him. She crouches next to him, holding a lock of her hair, lightly brushing it to his face.

„Just a little more, Pixie," I can barely here what Tim murmurs but it was something close to that.

„I'll make coffee and if you aren't up until then, I'll kick you out of the bed," Julie stands up, moving toward the kitchen. „I need the shower."

It all make sense now how that's possible two teenagers are up before us. They have their own little morning routine.

„I'm not in bed, Jules," I hear Tim growling and decide that is the right time to make my enter before they caught me spying on them.

When I walk on them, they don't make a big deal about it. They act like everything is normal. Julie even asks if I want coffee as well.

I keep watching the pair all morning and I really can't even imagine how I couldn't see before what was happening when it's so obvious. The innocent little touches, that they move around each other like they're dancing…

Shelley makes some sandwiches and we all sit at the table, having a quick breakfast. Julie passes the tomato on Tim's plate, who gives her the salad from his sandwich. They don't even glance at each other, still they don't tangle up, they move in a perfect synchronized way.

I watch them walking toward Tim's truck. His hand is on the small of her back, as he open the door for her. They're laughing at some silly thing, Julie smacking Tim on the arm playfully. My daughter became happy again and I didn't realize until now that the reason of her changing was Tim Riggins.

„What are you staring at?" My husband asks from behind me, peeking over my shoulder.

„Julie is in love with Tim Riggins."


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, Ladies. The weekly update is here. I hope you will like it. It still doesn't show entirely where I am heading with this but the next chapter will clear things. Thanks for the reviews, alerts/faves. Enjoy :)**

**ONE OF THESE DAYS  
****PART 4-ERIC**

I sit at the emergency room, waiting for somebody to tell me how is my daughter. The worst nightmare of a parent came alive when the sheriff called me that Julie and Tim got in a car accident.

It was one helluva day. It all started with my wife announcing my pure and innocent teenage daughter was in love with Tim Riggins. I have to admit my first reaction was that I would go and kill the boy if he laid a single finger on her but of course, Tami didn't appreciate it. So I decided to keep an eye on those two.

Honestly, I didn't see anything until my wife didn't drop the bomb. But after it… I saw them sitting together at the cafeteria what brought up a few questions: Why wasn't Riggins sitting with his teammates? Why did he choose to listen Julie's annoying friend? Why did he sit that close to my daughter? What were they laughing about?

And if that hasn't been enough, I realized how strange it was that my daughter started to come to the practices. She never came, not even when she dated Saracen. I didn't think about it too much before because it seemed practical that she waited there until Tim or me could take her home but I started to be suspicious.

I got very angry about the thought that Riggins went behind my back with my daughter. Actually, I got so angry that I made him work way harder than the others, not to mention the plus laps he had to run. My intention was to make Tim so tired that he wouldn't have any strength left for Julie and whatever they did together.

I wanted to take Julie home, but that girl is stubborn as a mule, she just walked off on me, saying she would go with Riggins because she also wanted to go to buy some cd before they headed home.

They were running late, very late. I planned I would tell them how I didn't tolerate them being out late and that they couldn't come and go together anymore. I was even happy they gave me a reason to seperate them. Then came the call and I was driving through the town with my wife and baby girl like somebody who lost his mind.

The doctor said it seemed to be nothing serious for Julie. Probably no more than a light concussion. However, they still have to run some tests, just to be sure. Riggins on the other hand… The boy broke his arm, and he made it worse when he carried Julie away from the truck.

Right now, I only want to know that my daughter will be fine for sure. After it they can explain to me how exactly they ended up in a car crash on their way back to the town from God knows where.


	5. Chapter 5

**I know, I know, I was terrible and didn't update for 2 weeks again. Ah, sorry about it. Thanks for the reviews, new fave/alerts. I think with this it'll become clearer where I'm heading with the story. Feedback, please. I'd really like to know what you think. Enjoy :)**

**DAZED AND CONFUSED  
PART 1-JULIE**

Julie woke with a start, panting as she sat up on the bed. Terrified, scared, her body shaking. A killer headache made it hard to think, to put everything to its place. Pictures… Leaving with Tim from the practice. Then a bright light blinded her and everything went dark. No more, no less.

She started to massage her temple, trying to put the pieces together. Looking at her arm she saw a few stitches. They were in a car accident. Tim and her. Yes, that was it. But what happened? Was it their fault or the other driver's? And what happened with Tim? Why couldn't she remember a damn thing?

Julie sighed, getting off the bed. She had to find everything out about what happened. She hated to be in the dark. She started to the kitchen, feeling slightly dizzy, her legs trembling like she was a rag doll. She put her hand against the wall, just in case her legs would decide not to cooperate with her.

„Hey, you shouldn't be up," Tim jumped up from the couch when he saw her.

Julie gasped when she saw Tim's arm in a cast. He reached her with huge steps, his arms going around her waist to steady her.

„You broke your arm," she couldn't drag her eyes away from his arm.

He couldn't play for weeks at least, maybe months. How bad was it? And why did she feel a sudden urgent to just lean into his arms?

„Yeah," he murmured, leading her to the couch.

He sat close to her. Not that Julie mind or it was anything new. They spent countless nights sitting in front of the tv without any problem. But there was something different now. The way Tim looked at her, his body language… All of that said something had changed and she didn't know what.

„How long will you be out?" she asked, worried Tim would have to miss half of the season.

„Three weeks," he shrugged.

Julie knew it was just an act he didn't care. Football was everything for him. She couldn't even imagine how bad it was for him not to play for three whole weeks.

„I'm sorry," she said quietly.

„It's okay. It isn't like it was your fault."

Julie let out a sigh of relief. Thank God, at least she knew she wasn't responsible for what happened.

„Where are the others?" she cleared her throat, glancing away from Tim's gaze. He watched her so intensly it unnerved her, making her blush.

„They went to the grocery," he answered, his hand resting on her thigh.

Her body stiffened and she stared at Tim. When did their relationship became so intimate?

„Actually, I'm glad they are out," he said, grabbing her hip, pulling her to him so they were face to face. Julie gasped, eyes widening. Okay, so obviously, something was really off with this.

„I'm moving back with Billy," he informed her.

Why now? Did her parents blame him for what happened?

„You don't have to," she swallowed, not exactly understanding the sudden rush. „We can work it out."

Julie didn't want to be the reason for Tim's moving out. His relationship with Billy was still anything but good. It would be better if Tim stayed put, especially now with that broken arm.

„It's for the best after what happened. We talked this over, Jules."

Did they? When? She tried hard to call back that talk. Nothing. Nada. Between leaving the field and the blinding light there was a huge black hole. She couldn't recall a thing from in between those times. It must have happened then.

„You okay, Pixie?" he asked concerned, searching her gaze.

„Just a headache," she sighed.

There was no way she would tell him about her amnesia. If she did, Tim would tell her parents and no two weeks freedom for her. She waited for this two week for months. Her parents would go to visit her grandma and she wasn't about to let the chance slip away. They wouldn't let her alone if they knew she got missing memories. Pretending everything was fine was the only acceptable plan.

„The doctor gave these, saying you might have a headache," he reached for the pills on the table. „Here, take two."

Julie did as she was told, swallowing the pills, wondering when Tim became so caring. Not that he was rude before but this was different. Or she was dellusional because she had a concussion.

„You scared me to hell," Tim murmured, his eyes never leaving her face as she put down the bottle on the table.

He pulled her even closer, almost to his lap and his face came closer and closer. Her body stiffened under his hand on her waist. Tim Riggins wasn't about to do what she thought he was. No he wouldn't… And then… Damn. Bang, just like that he put his lips on hers. Her heart almost jumped out of her chest, the dizziness became stronger.

„What's wrong?" he asked, probably realizing she went absoulutely rigid under his touch. He held her face in his hand, trying to look into her eyes.

„It's just…"

Julie ran out of words. It's just what? What was happening? Did Tim think because they were in a crash together there was some kind of bond between them? Or something happened at the time what she couldn't remember. Say something, her mind screamed at her. She needed time. Yes, time, that was it.

„We need time," she cleared her throat, avoiding Tim's eyes. That was safe. Asking for time was the safest she could think of at the moment.

„For what?" he dropped his hand from her face, putting more space between them as he moved away with an obvious hurt expression.

To figure out what heck was going on, Julie thought.

„We've been in a car accident. It's a traumatizing experience," Julie said, not too convincing but she tried her best.

„That's it? Nothing else bothers you?" Tim watched her suspiciously.

„No," she answered, nervously brushing her hair.

„Fine," Tim said, letting Julie know he didn't believe a word she said. „You should get back to the bed. You look like crap."

Just what she needed. She was aware she must have been somewhere between green and red. Green because she felt sick, red because Tim so close to her totally pushed her off balance. Still he shouldn't have pointed out how horrible she looked, on the other hand she shouldn't have cared.

What she had to care about was finding out what happened between the field and the light.


	6. Chapter 6

**I gotta admit I've got a hard time with this story and I know this is a short chapter but I really hope you like it. Thanks for the reviews, new alerts/faves. Enjoy :)**

**DAZED AND CONFUSED  
****PART 2-TIM**

Tim sat on the couch, the tv was the only sound in the otherwise silent Taylor house, his arm hanging uncomfortably on his chest and he stared bluntly on the cast. Three weeks. Damn, that was a helluva lot of time without football. He couldn't recall even one time when he missed so much practices or games, not even when he went to Mexico with Jason.

Not that he regretted anything he did. Tim Riggins didn't do regrets and it wasn't different this time either. He did what he had to do, took Julie away from the truck. Of course, there wasn't a big chance it would blow up but he couldn't have taken the risk, especially not with Julie.

With Julie who clearly regretted everything what happened. She said she – they – needed time what in Tim's mind was equal with the 'it was the biggest mistake of my life' line. Just a few hours ago in the emergency room he accepted to Julie he loved him and she said it back. Must have been the concussion what made her say that.

Did Julie also blame him for the accident? If only he hadn't been preoccupied with stealing glances at her and with the thoughts about what happened, he might have seen the car and could have done something to avoid the crash. He was more terrified than ever in his life when he looked at Julie lifeless body next to him. The air was filled with smoke and the smell of blood mixed up with the sight of hurt Julie almost made him throw up.

He could recall clearly as he tried to reach for Julie in attempt to wake her but his arm didn't cooperate with him. That was when he felt the horrible pain what couldn't have been compaired to any of his football injuries and realized he must have broken his arm. The smoke grew thicker and he knew he had to do something quickly. He kicked the door open and carefully started to drag out Julie's body. She was so tiny, and blood was everywhere. He could have only hoped, he wouldn't have done bigger damage than he already had done.

Once out of the car he only hesitated a moment before he picked up Julie's body in his arms. The pain was almost unbarable but it was Julie and it was his fault she ended up literally broken. He went far enough from the truck and put Julie on the ground, lying down next to her, feeling completely exhausted.

He remembered as she whimpered in a small voice, trying to get up but of course he hadn't let her. Instead he grabbed her waist with his good arm and let her lay on him. They stayed that way, Tim murmuring soothing words for her until the ambulance arrived.

After that everything was a big rush. He insisted to go with her in the ambulance car and even though one of his arms was broken, he could be still very convinsing. He stayed with Julie for the whole time, the doctor who treated them was very sympathetic. Tim was grateful she didn't even try to make him leave.

Everything had happened in such a rush, it was all a big blurry. The afternoon before the accident, then the crash itself, and now Julie's distant behaviour. And Tim knew it wasn't the end yet, there was still Julie's parents who would want to know what happened exactly. He could only hope Julie, being the smart one, would come up with a lie about where they were that day because he surely didn't want Coach and Mrs. Taylor to know the truth, and he was more than sure, nor Julie wanted it.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey, Ladies. First of all merry Christmas for everybody. Second, I'm sorry for the lack of updates but I got some computer problems. If there'll be no more virus attacks (and I hope there won't be) I can update regularly again. Big hugs for all of you, Dareia**

**DAZED AND CONFUSED  
****PART 3-TAMI**

We all sat at the table in an uncomfortable silence. Eric was next to me, his body tensed, sending death glares to the young boy in front of us. Tim's eyes were glued to the floor but I could tell, he felt my husband's eyes on him. Then there was Julie who played nervously with her hands, trying to avoid any kind of eye contact with either of us.

„That's enough," Eric snapped, hitting the table, causing Julie to jump a little. „Nobody leaves until one of you tell me what happened."

„Honey, no need to scare them even more," I tried to reason with him.

Of course, I was mad at them, too. How could I not be? But the happiness that both of them got out of the car without permanent damages was bigger than any other feeling. Also, how could I be mad at Tim when he saved my daughter, not even caring about his own pain? And Julie, who I had never in my life seen so lost. Though, it was true I wanted to know what happened. But I knew yelling at them wouldn't lead anywhere.

„I just want to know the truth," Eric stated, letting out a frustrated sigh.

„Nobody blames anybody," I started, trying to make them sure they weren't in trouble. „We know the crash wasn't your fault. The man in the other car was highly intoxicated."

No reaction from them. This was going to be harder than I thought it would be. What could have possibly happened was so terrible they'd rather stayed stilent and bare my husband's coplike treatment.

„The only reason we are here now is to talk over what happened."

Julie glanced at Tim helplessly like he was her only connection to the world, silently begging for his help. He closed his eyes for a moment, clenching his jaw before raising his head, looking straightly ahead.

„It was my fault," he started with a quiet but firm voice.

I could see Eric's hands tightening to fists, so I touched his arm, softly, reminding him not to snap at the boy.

„There's this place I go often to clear my head…" he closed his eyes again and I could see the wheels turning in his head. I got a feeling something was off with his story but let him finish.

„We went there after practice and forgot about the time," he grimaced, moving his gaze to my daughter whose face was playing in all shades of reds.

I waited for Tim to continue but he stopped talking, making it clear he was finished. They hid something and I wasn't sure this was the time I would get the truth out of them.

„That's all?" Eric asked irritated, just like me, not believing that was it. But both of them remained silent. „Julie?"

„Yes?" For the first time Julie lift up her head, in the same time she moved closer to Tim, like she was sneaking safty and got it only by being closer to him.

„Would you like to add anything?" Eric sighed, brushing his hair, careworn.

„No," she answered in a small voice, what was absoulutely out of character for her.

„Are you sure, honey?" I asked, trying not to push too hard.

„Yes. Everything happened the way Tim said," she said, more confidently this time.

„Alright," I sighed, seeing I couldn't get out more from them.

„No, it is not alright. They were in a car accident and they are lying about it," Eric stood up, motioning with his hands, furiously.

„We are not lying," Julie glared at him, raising her voice.

„Julie, go to your room," I rubbed my temple. „Tim, would you please go with her?" I added, seeing Julie was still weak.

He nodded and pushed Julie lightly toward her room. I looked at my husband and sighed.

„They are lying," he stated, stopping his pacing.

„I know. Just give them some time."

„Time for what? Coming out with a better lie?"


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey, Ladies. Happy New Year everyone! This is a small chapter. I've got a hard time with this story, so please be patient. Thank You for all the reviews. Also, be grateful for Anamia1 and her hell kitten for this chapter. Love ya all, Dareia**

**DAZED AND CONFUSED  
****PART 4-ERIC**

„I don't like this. I don't like this at all," I stated.

My wife sat next to me, Gracie Bell on the backseat. We just left the porsch. I could still see Julie and Riggins standing there in the rearview mirror. Why the hell was I leaving them alone for two whole weeks? Even if he got her out that boy got my daughter in a car accident.

„They will be fine," Tami sighed and even a blind man could tell she wasn't convinsed either.

There wasn't a question about they were lying. They did not tell something important. For a moment I even thought about hitting it out of that kid but I thought better of it. After all I didn't beat up kids, especially ones who saved my daughter. After thinking it over I realized I was 80% grateful and happy they got out alive of the truck, 10% mad they got in a crash and 10% angry they were lying about it.

„I still don't think this is a good idea."

If it was up to me, we would have called off the whole road trip but my wife said the kids needed some time to gather their thoughts together. I believe this would only give them time to gather tricks and lies together but what I could possibly know about teenagers, I only trained them for God knew how long.

„Honey, stop worry. Believe me. They need this. We all need some distance to deal with what happened."

Distance… If we all need some distance why Tim Riggins was at my house with my daughter? Shouldn't they have been seperated if they needed space?

That reminded me of how strange they acted. We needed to convinse Riggins to stay in the house while we were away. Last time I heard the Riggins brothers still wasn't on speaking terms. I didn't understand why it became so urgent to move out, not that I would have mind, normal people didn't leave their beautiful daughter alone with Tim Riggins. We decided if he wanted to leave then we would delay our trip. Then Julie asked him or maybe I should have said begged him and just like that the kid agreed to stay.

Then there was Julie. She was uncharacteristically silent and there was something weird about her. I couldn't put my finger on what it was but surely, something was wrong with my daughter. Not to mention I absoulutely didn't like the way she acted around that Riggins boy. Of course, my wife could explain that as well. Tami said Julie acted like that because she felt connected with Tim after the accident, especially after he got her out of the truck. I still thought there was something more in it.

And if all of that wasn't enough I lost my star running back for three whole weeks. Other teams were breathing down on our neck and I lost one of my best players. That stupid kid must have done it again. Tim Riggins and his damn big heart. It could have been way less if only he dragged Julie out. But no he had to carry her from the truck for 20 yards with a damaged arm. I wondered if he also got a hit on his head.


End file.
